


Purrito!

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: A tiny black kitten gets some love from a bushy haired know-it-all.
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Purrito!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> This comes from a prompt by Lia on the Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Server...
> 
> Thanks lovely!

She found it near the river. It was dark and wet and, if she hadn’t heard it cry, she would have never seen it there. She wrapped it in her scarf and carried it home inside her coat. It hissed and whined and spat and scratched at her until she shushed it and scratched between its ears.

It was tiny, black all over except for a tiny white patch on its lower jaw, and feral. She grabbed a towel after putting the kitten in front of the fire. She entered the lounge and frowned. The kitten was hissing and spitting at Crookshanks and Crooks was hissing back.

“Crooks! Get away you silly cat!” She waved him off and he hissed and meowled at the strange black interloper before curling up in his basket. She picked the kitten up gently in the towel and began to rub his fur dry, smiling softly as the kitten began to purr as she rubbed harder.

She transfigured a bowl into a basket and added a blanket for the tiny kitten. She hoped it would be warm enough. He had drunk some milk and a small amount of tuna. He purred heartily and curled up in the basket in front of the fire.

“I’ll name you in the morning. Look after him Crooks.” She petted the half-kneazle and stroked the kitten again, heading up to bed to sleep. The kitten purred as Crookshanks approached, staring into the ginger’s eyes.

_I swear, cat, if you tell her this was a Potions Accident, I will have you turned into my next supply of ingredients._


End file.
